Ask Sheba my own parady Season 1
by ThugLifeEQ
Summary: Ok lets do this... this Ask Sheba My Own Parady there anew Ask Sheba that i'm working on its season two BIZNITCH! So it sohould be coming soon... If you have any ideas blease give me a massage... Jon if thats you bout to click on the fic, GO AWAY!


Golden Sun My Oun Parady of

The lost Age Ask Sheba

Ask Sheba

Ok, this may be like your every day talk shows like Dr. Phil, or what ever. but it may not be as funny to you.

So if you don't like it, your probably an ass hole! Or if you have any questions or idea's email me at

and you might just read the interview of your dream's, maybe.

Ok, My name is Jason and I just kicked out those other two losers Jon and Rink out of my studio that I just happened TO BUY last week. And now we do things my way, GOT IT!!

Jason" Hey Sheba get in here! Sheba" Why? Jason" Why it's your interview right? Sheba" to her self

( SHIT )!!! Jason" Coming? Sheba" Yeah!

(someone knocks on the door. Jason Walks to the door and opens it.)

Jason" Yes? Rink" Let us in! Jason" Hell no! Jon" Please? Jason" Get the hell out a here! Rink" You'll pay for this! Jason" Sheba you will be on the air in five minutes. Sheba" Good

Interview 1

Sheba" We have a special guest today, Waka! Sheba" So Waka How's it going! Waka" Great, I'm pleased to be here, prays be to Yeven. Sheba" Umm Yeah, who is, Yeven. Waka" Yeven is a god. Sheba" Ohh, really. Sheba" So Waka, how's your baby? Waka" Oh, he's alright. Sheba" Have you named him yet?

Waka" Um, not yet. Waka" Umm, Sheba can I ask you something? Sheba" Yeah shire anything!

Waka" Umm, are you an alien?

(Sheba gets pissed of.)

Sheba" THAT'S IT, JASON GET THIS MOTHER FUCKER OUT OF HERE!!! Jason" Time to say by-by Waka. Waka" What do you mean!

(Jason throw's Waka threw the window.)

Sheba" That's much better, why didn't Jon or Rink throw anybody out the window? Jason" What can I say their dumb asses. Sheba" You got a point.

Rink yells from out side the window.

Rink" I herd That!

(Sheba throws a Psynergy crystal at Rink's head.)

Sheba" And now the letters! Jason" Here you go. Sheba" Thanks! Sheba" Alright for the first letter, umm we have some guy from Idaho and it reads. Dear Sheba do you have a boyfriend if you do can I still mate with you? Sheba" Ok, umm that was quite disgusting, no but the person I'd mate with would be Jason here. Jason" W-what you got a be kidding me, look at me I'm fat, I'm nothing wail blubber!! Jason" Your kidding right!! Sheba" Umm, no. Jason" So you want to mate with a guy who probably jacks at least twice a day!!

Sheba" Umm, yes. Sheba" but do you. Jason" No, but if I did I shire the hell wouldn't tell you. Jason" Ok then how bout we wait and discus this when we graduate from school ok? Sheba" Let's! Sheba" Ok, now for the last letter.

(Sheba reads the letter and starts to blush.)

Jason" Huh, what's wrong Sheba, your blushing? Sheba" Umm, read this.

(Sheba hands the letter to Jason)

Jason" OH MY GOD, THE HELL IS THIS!!! Sheba" Disgusting huh ? Jason" Ok, here is my response.

Jason" WE DO NOT EXCEPT PORNAGERPHY ON OUR SHOW GOT IT!! Jason" Man that almost made me go on a rampage. Sheba" Here's my response. Sheba" People please, we may talk bad but we don't want to see pornography ok, so next time. Sheba" PLEASE DON'T DO IT OR I'LL FIND YOU AND PUT MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS, GOT IT!!!

Sheba" And now that is the end of our show by-by.

On the next Ask Sheba, Alex is on the show with the news on the word. And then we have an interview with Robin.

So you don't want miss it.

Seriously won't want to miss it.

Interview 2

Sheba" Ok, this is Ask Sheba, and I'm Sheba. Jason" And I'm Jason, on today's show Alex is here for the news. Alex" (burp) Uh hi, I'm drunk. Sheba" Don't tell me you've been drinking again. Alex" So what if I'm drinking, I want to be drunk today! Sheba" Do you know what your drinking? Alex" (burp) Uhh, Bud Light. Sheba" No that's laundry sop. Alex" Huh, that's why it tasted weird. Sheba" Um Alex it's time for the news. Alex" Oh yeah, right.

(Alex pulls some papers from his underwear.)

Alex" For the first part of the news, is skate boarding really turning you're your son gay and your dotters lesbian. Alex" And on the war terror Gorge Bush is making excuses not to retreat from Iraq. Alex" Sounds like a lot of bull shit to me. Alex" And there seam's to be reports while hand gliding at night people see one man running around out side naked in the dessert doing weird rituals with a dead naked old woman while fucking the croups. Alex" The hell, that's me! Alex" And that's the news for today.

(Jason looks at Alex)

Jason" (to him self) That crazy son of a bitch.

Sheba" Ok we have interview with Robin, hows it going? Robin" Uh hi. Sheba" Can I ask you something?

Robin" Uh shire. Sheba" Are you and starfire an item?

(Robin face starts to turn red.)

Robin" N-n-no, n-not at all! Jason" Tch, yeah right. Robin" Jerk! Jason" So, hows the search for Slade?

Robin" That's is not your any of your concern. Jason" One thing, do you know who Slade really is? Robin' No.

Jason" He's your father. Jason" Robin I am you father.

(Robin gets pissed)

Robin" No he is not, so take it back!! Jason" Then tell me, why is Slade so obsessed with you?!! Robin" He may be obsessed but still!

(Jason punches Robin in the face)

Jason" OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYE'S!!! Robin" Shut up! Jason" No! Sheba" Both of you shut up, or do you want me come over there and shut you up my self! Robin" Shut up you sluty hore!

(Sheba casts Shine Plasma on Robin to shut him up)

Sheba" Ah much better. Jason" You want me to throw him through the window? Sheba" Yeah I do.

Jason" Ok.

(Jason throws Robin though the window.)

Sheba" That's the end of our show for to day, but we'll be back tomorrow!

On the next Ask Sheba we have an interview with the president of United States, George Bush,

and why is he complaining, he's rich? And Jon and Rink gets a job, but where?

Interview 3

Sheba" Welcome back to Ask Sheba, I'm Sheba. Jason" And I'm Jason, the one who throw's people through the window if they tic off Sheba. Sheba" Got that right! Sheba" Today we have an interview with George W Bush the one who's been sending our troops to their death! Bush" For the last time Sheba I do not send my troops to their death. Jason" Sure you don't. Sheba" Exactly! Bush" Now, about my job. Sheba" What do you mean about your job? Jason" I thought you like being rich. Bush. No it's just I want a new job. Sheba" Why, what do you want a new job?

(Bush take's a deep breath.)

Bush" Well the sectary of defense came in and caught me jacking off under my desk. Sheba" Eeek!!! Jason" Oh my god, that's one sin every one man wants to do, Well except me! Sheba" Ok, we'll be right back with more of the interview.

(Sheba yells at the camera guy.)

Sheba" Cut the camera, NOW!! Sheba" Do that again Bush and I'LL CUT YOUR DICK OFF SO YOU CAN'T JACK OFF AGAIN!!! Bush" yeah what ever. Sheba" Why you little jackass! Jason" Ok. Sheba, no need to get all mad at him. Sheba" Why not! Jason" Because he's the president of the United States for crying out loud! Sheba" Well then get him the hell out of hear. Jason" Uh bush, I think it's best if you get out of here. Bush" Um, why? Jason" Because she might have me throw you out a window or through a window or what ever suits her best. Bush" Uh, by then. Sheba" Bush I hope your fucking plain crashes into the friching ground and you fucking die!! Jason" That's enough already! Sheba" Sorry got out of control, but it was fun saying that to him though. Jason" I know.

(Sheba take's a deep breath.)

Sheba" Ok. on with my positive attitude! Jason" What positive attitude? Sheba" Jason you know what? Jason" Uh, what ? Sheba" Shut the fuck up!

(Jason sticks a sock in his mouth.)

Sheba" You know, get that out of your fucking mouth! Jason" there it's out, happy now? Sheba" Are you retarded or something?! Jason" No! Sheba" Then stop it. Jason" fine.

( Jason stays quiet for a minute.)

Jason" Ok. on with the show! Sheba" Ok. now we have the dumb asses John and the dick face Rink. Rink" Aw you loved me? Sheba" What the hell, I never loved you, I didn't even like you in fist place dumb ass! Jason" So tell did you guys get a job at any way. John" We got a job at the Crusty Crab in Bikini Bottom. Jason" The fuck, are you delusional man! Sheba" What do mean Jason" Oh jesus christ Sheba haven't you herd of kids TV show Sponge Bob Square Pants?! Sheba" Um, no. Jason" My god! Rink" I'll have you know that Bikini Bottom really exists man! Jason" WHAT!!! John" Yeah Sponge Bob even signs paychecks our too! Jason" Yeah, I bet he stick his dick up your asses to doesn't he?!

( Sheba starts to squeeze her breasts.)

Jason" The fuck are you doing Sheba! Sheba" Uh nothing.

( Piers yells from behind stage.)

Piers" Sheba, stop trying to get milk out of you Booby's!! Sheba" I not okay!! Piers" Yeah what ever!

Sheba" Ok. that the end of today's show! Jason" On the next Ask Sheba we got an interview with Sissy and Yumi! Sheba" That'll be fun. Jason" I know all those two do is argue non stop. Sheba" I know. Sheba" See you later, I hope.

Interview 4

Sheba" Welcome back to Ask Sheba. Jason" And I'm Jason and I feel mid evil today. Sheba" How so? Jason" Uh, witch burnings. Sheba" Well at least your not using a spork. Jason" Why you want me two? Sheba" Please no spork I beg of you! Jason" Ok, then on with today's interview, and also some news with Alex. Sheba" Um, who are interviewing again? Jason" Uh, let see here.

(Jason pulls a list from under his chair.)

Jason" Ah, here we are! Sheba" So who the poor little sap today? Jason" God no. Sheba" So who is it? Jason" Sissy and Yumi. Sheba" Aw man, not those two. Jason" Ah, quit complaining. Sheba" I'm not complaining. Jason" Sorry. Sheba" So you two are Sissy and Yumi? Yumi" Yep! Sissy" Well at least I'm not the one who acts like hore by sleeping with people. Yumi" Well at least I'm not an ignorant bitch that that uses a dildo to make her self feel alive. Sissy" You little wretch how dare you, that's it I'm telling my dad what you said to me! Yumi" Oh like I'm really afraid of some fat man that is you so called daddy!

Jason" O.k ladies get grip well ya! Sissy" Oh Jason by the way can I show you my breasts? Jason" HUH!!!

(Juria walk in.)

Juria" Hey can I see them, I'm tring to get some stuff for my new book Make Out Paradise Sexy Nude Beach! Sissy" Shire why not! Jason" Get out of my studio now Purvy Sage! Juria" I'm not a Purvy Sage! Jason" Then what are you? Juria" I'm a much bigger one. Sheba" (to her self) Crazy Basted. Yumi" Sissy you should really be a table dancer. Sissy" You really think so? Yumi" Yeah! Sheba" I agree to. Jason" I have question for you Sissy. Sissy" Shire what is it. Jason" If you become a table dancer can I come and watch so I can steal all your money. Sissy" Uh no. Jason" Aw come on. Sissy" I said no!

(Then all sudden Yumi grabs Sissy by the hair and throws her through a thickest window she could find.)

Sheba" God sun of a bitch my new window! Jason" Ok. on with the news with Alex. Sheba" Um, where's Alex?

(Alex walk's out of the bathroom.)

Jason" The hell, I-is that a woman's strip suit! Alex" Uh, no. Alex" It's time for the news? Sheba" You think! Alex" Ok. for the news there seem to be reports of an invisible flying U.F.O's just down town of New Mextheico. Sheba" Say it right dumb ass! Alex" Ok. It's New Mexico. Alex" That's the news for today.

Sheba" Well that's the end of today's show come back later. Jason" On the next Ask Sheba we have an interview with Raven and her demon daddy Trigon.

Interview 5

Sheba" Welcome back to Ask Sheba, I'm Sheba, the hot one. Jason" And I'm Jason the non so lucky guy.

Sheba" Your kinda sexy you know, well kind of. Jason" Well that's what Medusa said, Hell that woman's crazy. Sheba Ok. now on to the interview Raven and Trigon. Jason" So how's it going guys? Raven" Good. Sheba" And you? Trigon" Fine I guess.

(Raven look over at the guy in the next chair beside her.)

Raven" Who are you? Sheba" Are you going to tell us who you are doc. Dr. Phil" What! Dr. Phil" you hired me to talk about there past right? Raven" You did what? Jason" Oh come on do you really think you can hind you past like that? Raven" I can and I will. Trigon" Pathetic wretch. Raven" Quiet Trigon. Sheba" So have you found a boyfriend yet. Raven" No. Jason" Sheba, that's pointless to ask that. Raven" What do you mean by that? Jason" Simple, you act like as if no ones ever good enough for ya. Raven" that's because they aren't good enough. Jason" I knew it. Sheba" So you your theory was right after all, wasn't it? Jason" So it seems. Raven" Sheba, are you an alien?

(Sheba gets pist off and yell in Raven's face.)

Jason" Oh shit! Sheba" For that last time I am not an alien got it, and I suppose you want some cheese

to, huh!!! Raven" Uh kinda. Sheba" Here!!

(Sheba throws a thing of Swiss Cheese in Raven's face.)

Trigon" Uh, this in Swiss Cheese, you know that right? Raven" So you not an alien? Sheba" Well duh! Trigon" You a sheep, Bah. Sheba" You son of a bitch, how dare you insult me!! Trigon" Boo ho. Sheba" And what about you Ms. Gary skin! Jason" Owe. Raven" So what if I have gray skin. Sheba" Well what about Azerah, it's on a over sized rock isn't it! Jason" Ah, that's got hurt. Trigon" Much. Raven" You know I'm out of here. Sheba" By-by bitch! Jason" So Trigon" You gonna to? Trigon" (while stuffing his face with Swiss Cheese) I'm busy eating my cheese. Sheba" Ok. That's the end of the show for today by. Jason" Me and Sheba are going to take a years vacation in the Bahamas! Sheba" Got that right, see ya!

Interview 6

Sheba" Welcome back to Ask Sheba and I'm Sheba. Jason" And I'm Jason. Sheba" Today we have an interview with Jaden Yuki! Jason" Umm, Sheba? Sheba" Yes what is it? Jason" Uhh, how long has Raven been standing there? Sheba" Um, I think since last year when we did the interview with her and Trigon and I insulted her in the face. Jason" Ah of course, I remember now!

( Jason walks over to Raven and waves his hand in her face, and then she bites him in the finger.)

Jason" Ah it bit me!!! Sheba" Silly Azeren biting is for kids and your no kid, uh are you.

( Raven starts to stare at Sheba viciously. )

Sheba" O, k on with the interview! Jason" Sup Jaden ?! Jaden" Uhhhhh, WAAASUUUP!!! Sheba" Ok, stop being a retard! Jaden" Uh sorry the moment was kinda upon me at the time I said WAAASUUUP!!!

Sheba" Ok, knock if or I'll come over kick you in the fucking ass!! Jaden" Fine I'll be quiet!!

Jason"( coughs ) So how's it going? Jaden" What do you mean by that? Sheba" I ,uh think he means how was the duel with Saltoryes. Jaden" Huh, what now? Jason" (coughs again) The jerk duel, duh! Jaden" Oh you mean that guy?!

( Sheba and Jason nod their heads.)

( Piers give Sheba folded letter.)

Sheba" Huh, what's this? Jason" Go ahead read it. Jaden" don't be shy Sheba. Raven" Let me read it. Sheba" Go right ahead gray skin! Raven" Shut ,up Sheba.

( Raven opens the letter and seems shocked.)

Sheba" What's wrong gray skin? Raven" It seem to be a letter too Jaden Yuki from Mr. Kroller.

( Dr. Krollor yells from behind stage.)

Dr. Kroller" It's Dr. to you bitch! Raven" You fuck'n basterd.

(Raven uses her power to beat the living shit out of Kroller.)

Sheba" Well you didn't have to kick him in the balls ya know. Rvaen" It felt right to me. Jason" Oh.

Sheba" Soo, what does the letter say to Jaden? Raven" You don't want to know trust me. Jaden come on tell me!

Raven" Fine I'll tell you. Sheba" So what did it say. Raven" It says the Kroller want's to mate with him.

( Jaden stands up and throw his hands in the air and yells.)

Jaden" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Jason" Oh holly mother of god!!! Jason" Crap now I got a bad image in my head. Sheba" Get this mother out of here now! Raven" I'll do it this time.

( Raven grabs Kroller and kicks him in the balls and throws through a two inch window.)

Sheba" No my new window! Jason" So on with the interview! Sheba" So J what do you want to talk about?

Jaden" Let's talk about how I saved the Neo monster from annihilation! Jason" ( coughs again.) Shir why not we got time!

( Jaden starts to talk an endless void of speeches.)

( Sheba, Jason and Raven looks at Jaden like he's a weirdy.)

Raven" Lets get the hell out of here while he's not looking. Jason" Good idea. Sheba" Well that's the end of our interview good by! Jaden" Hey I'm not finished yet. Jason" To late now!.

Interview 7

Jasson" Remember the first interview with Waka when the show first started out with me, well let me tell you something.

( Jason yell loud. )

Jason" MAN I'M GOOD, Mwahahahahahahahah, hahahahahah!!!! Sheba" Stop trying narrate this show.

Jason to him self ( Damb!! ) Jason" Uh sorry!! Sheba" Ok on this Episode of ask sheba, we have three gusts today. Jason" Yeah and they currently hate each other. Sheba" The two gusts are, um uh. Jason" Whats wrong? Sheba" Aren't they from that game your so obsessed with? Jason" witch one? Sheba" That uh, Valkyrie Profile 2 game. Jason" Oh you mean the one I always make lezard look bad, cause if is, then yeah.

Sheba" Ok, the two guests are Lezard and Lenneth. Lenneth: It is good to be here. Lezard" Stick it.

Jason" And to help us out we have a very special guest, Dr. Phil. Dr. Phil" It is a honor to be here today.

Lezard" Oh fuck no, I'm outa here! Dr. Phil" Just get in here and sit down, now! Lezard" Fine what ever.

( Dr. Phil throws a can at lezard face.)

Lezard" That is it… Dr. Phill" What's it, little nansy boy! Lezard" You die here Dr. Piss a lot…

Dr. Phil" My name isn't Dr. Piss!! Lezard" HehE, are you going to do something about?

Dr. Phil " That's it!

( Dr. Phil get up in Lezard's face.)

Dr. Phil" You son of bitch! Lenneth" Shut up you two! Dr. Phil" You shut up! Raven" Why don't you all shut up… Jason" You shut up grey skin! Raven" Jason, go fuck you'r self… Jason" Raven, if you don't shut up I'm gonna give you a BAT bitch slap! Sheba" Ok., this is getting us nowhere, so we'll be back next week with a special guest appearance! Jason" So don't miss it, couse if you do, I'm give you a good BAT bitch slap!…

One Last Interview

My Special Interview 8

Ok this is my some what special interview that I've been working on for a while but I think I have it about finished. But hell I don't know yet! I hope you jerks like it. But if you don't like it then get the hell off this page immediately, please. Well hope you like!!

Sheba" welcome back to Ask Sheba, I'm Sheba and this is my new boyfriend Jason!! Jason" Well to me I'm your bitch. Sheba" Got that right! Jason" Annnd I'm Jason the lucky fat guy that got a hot chick for a girlfriend.

Jason to himself ( YES I'm going to get laid tonight WAHOO!!!!)

Sheba" ok lets get on with the show. Jason" On to days show we have a special guest with Ohbama who is running for president or what ever. Sheba And we have some new news from the clueless retard Alex.

Sheba" Now lets start the inte. Jason" Inte? Sheba" OH, sorry I meant interview, sorry. Jason" On with it.

Sheba" Ohbama its good to have you on the show to day! Ohbama" its good to be here. Jason" Ahh ok.

Jason" So what's you first question eh. Ohbama" Are you a alien. Jason" Witch one, me or her.

Ohbama" Ahh her…

Sheba to herself ( god son of a bitch, ok stay happy, stay happy!) while twitching.

Jason" Ahh baby are you alright? Sheba" I'm fine now! Jason" Oh you are so lucky right now.

Ohbama" So, so what. Sheba" Ok now if I recall correctly if you win the campaign, you'll be.

Ohbama" Be what. Jason" The first Black president, you know that right? Ohbama": I already know.

Sheba " So tell me what is your first decree for being president of the United States of America?

Jason" Yeah, seriously what? Ohbama" To end world hunger and stop global warming. And end the war to.

Sheba, Jason and Raven starts to laugh really hard.

Sheba" HAH, yeah right!! Raven" You wish! Ohbama" No seriously! Jason" I don't think so.

Raven" That will only happen if monkeys sprout wing an fly away. Sheba" Yeah what Goth girl said!

Raven" Shut your hole. Ohbama" Why do you mock me? Raven" Because, do you really think humanity can possibly save itself from destruction?! Jason" Good point. Ohbama" But it can be done! Raven" What ever. Jason" So tell me what do you think of the new game GTA IV? Ohbama" I played and it sucked big time.

Jason jump up and yells in Obama's face.

Jason" You Son of a BITCH!!! Raven" Ok, calm down Jason, or do you want me to rub somewhere good?

Ohbama" You horish slut! Raven" Sorry, just forget it, ok. Sheba" That's it for the inte. Jason" Uh you mean interview. Sheba" Eh same. Jason" Ok, Alex is here for the news. Sheba" And where the fuck is he anyway? Alex" I'm above you.

All the sudden get's dizzy and fall's down on his face.

Sheba" Ow that's godda hurt. Raven" Are you quite finished, I didn't let you fuck me for you to fuck this up, ya know. Alex" Oh sorry bout dat. Alex Ok on with the news, Ahem. Alex" on latest reports George W Bush said he wants to catch Osama Bedloden before he leaves office, but can he do it? And on latest news I found out the Raven is going to either going to die or be pregnant. Raven What do you mean by that.

Alex sees Raven giving him an evil look.

Alex" OH SHIT!!! Raven" And you mean what. Alex" The condemn broke your gonna die!

Raven faints and falls to the ground.

Jason" Ahh, are you alright Raven? Sheba" And that's probably the end of our show for to day, BY!!

Raven's Note

Raven: For all of you dumb asses out there that don't have a clue about me, Listen to this well for I will tell you this one and once only. If you where my husband I'd kill you and your so called children of ours. And if you don't like it talk to my hand, and if you do I doubt you'll get an answer. And if this hurts your feelings, I say who care about your god dam feelings. Today I'm evil and thinks of witch burnings to marrow I kick you in the ass, By by. And if you want cheese ask Sheba for some, cause she's a sheep and there for she's an alien, an alien I tell an alien! And she's going to Smite us all I tell ya, smite us good! And yeah the test results are, positive, I'm really pregnant. Fuck.

Jason: Well that's the end of my parody of Ask Sheba, so uhh good by dip shits! ( heh heh.)

Oh yeah if you don't like the Raven's Note that I did, you can just kiss my fat ass! Or do you think is just cruel, please you got to tell me, so can manipulate the situation and make it more cruel and worse.

( How do you like them apples. Hah hah, get it!

I suggest that you do not read what is below these doted lines

Seriously you do not want to read it, Be warned, I'm Serious Man!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Jason: Ok time for some really screwed up shit, got it. Look at me I'm a black rapper who likes to pimp every day. Give me some love niga, some big love niga! Jason: Well all we need now is some niger to come in and act like a rap CD or big boom-boom speaker, or something like that. Jason: Oh yeah for all of you hard core gangstas out there, my god you are crap, you suck!!! Seriously you really suck!! Ah screw this, all

Humanity sucks except for the Goths, couse there awsome, and George Bush the dumb fuck, isn't house broken.

…….Told ya…….

Date of when it was started and finished: 9/26/06 to 7/5/08 ( well it took me while to come up some of this screwed up crap that I put in it to make it look good, or something like that.)

The one who made it: Azerah256 of some where in U.S.A ( or just call me Jason.) Ah man, I'm white! And Yeah, DON'T you dare copy my work, GOT THAT!!!


End file.
